


RAHASIA

by alexa_hatake41



Category: Naruto
Genre: #kakaino, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexa_hatake41/pseuds/alexa_hatake41
Summary: Mereka tidak pernah berpikir akan menjadi sepasang kekasih, itu adalah rahasia kecil mereka yang disembunyikan
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamanaka Ino





	RAHASIA

Author : Alexa_Hatake41  
Remake By MadaSaku-L

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applied —Naruto (c) Masashi K.,   
— A KakaIno's Fanfiction —  
R A H A S I A(Remake)

.  
.  
Cuaca pagi ini cerah, semburat putih awan terlihat menghiasi megahnya kanvas biru raksasa. Burung-burung pun berkicau, beterbangan dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lain, memberikan melodi tersendiri untuk mengantarkan aktivitas pagi ini. Sepertinya, ini akan jadi awal yang sempurna untuk memulai hari.  
Yah, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh sosok gadis bersurai pirang yang tengah menyembunyikan tubuh semampainya di balik pepohonan besar. Gadis itu, Yamanaka Ino, saat ini tengah mengendap perlahan, mengawasi dari kejauhan untuk beberapa saat. Netra aquamarine miliknya menatap dengan pandangan awas, berusaha memastikan bahwa memang hanya ada Hatake Kakashi seorang di sana.  
Terdiam beberapa saat, gadis cantik bak boneka hidup itu menghirup napas dalam-dalam, sebelum kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekat ke arah sosok pria berambut perak yang tengah menyandar santai pada sebuah batang pohon besar. Pria itu adalah Hatake Kakashi, jounin elite kekasih dari seorang Yamanaka Ino.  
Sosok Kakashi yang awalnya memejamkan mata menikmati hembusan angin pagi, segera membuka netra obsidian miliknya, begitu mendapati sosok yang begitu familier tengah menghampiri dirinya saat ini. Seutas senyum tipis terukir di balik masker kain yang menutupi paras rupawannya.  
"Kemarilah," ujar Kakashi menepuk tempat di sisinya, meminta gadis cantik itu untuk ikut mendudukkan diri bersamanya.  
Ino tersenyum, masih dengan sekotak sarapan yang sengaja ia siapkan, gadis itu akhirnya ikut mendudukkan diri di samping sang kekasih. "Apa kau sudah sarapan Kakashi?"  
Mendengar pertanyaan Ino, Kakashi menggumam beberapa saat. Pria Hatake itu kemudian menarik maskernya turun, menampakkan paras rupawannya yang jarang dilihat oleh banyak orang. Dan seorang Ino Yamanaka, adalah gadis yang beruntung karena bisa melihat wajah rupawan seorang Hatake Kakashi tanpa tertutupi masker.  
"Hm, kau duluan," jawab Kakashi sambile merapikan anak rambut Ino yang sedikit berantakan tertiup angin.  
"Suapkan seperti biasa," balas Ino meyahuti, nadanya terdengar sangat ceria karena bisa mengawali hari dengan sosok yang dikasihinya.  
Kakashi terkekeh pelan dengan sikap Ino yang sedikit manja. Pria bersurai perak itu mengacak acak rambut Ino yang sebelumnya ia rapikan. Hal yang sukses mengundang satu seruan protes dari sang empunya.  
"Kakashi!" Ino menyeru kesal, mempoutkan bibirnya karena perlakuan sang kekasih yang dengan tega merusak tatanan rambutnya.  
"Maaf." Kakashi menggaruk belakang kepalanya, kekehan kecil terdengar dari bibirnya. Entah kenapa, Ino yang sedang kesal terlihat lebih menggemaskan.  
"Uh, dasar!"  
Mendapati sang kekasih yang masih merajuk, Kakashi hanya bisa menghela napas pelan, lengan berototnya mengambil sesuap makanan dengan sumpit, "Buka mulutmu Ino."  
Ino yang awalnya memalingkan wajah cantiknya langsung menoleh dan menurut. Bibirnya terbuka menerima uluran suapan sang kekasih. Sejujurnya, ia sangat menyukai perlakuan Kakashi saat ini, begitu lembut dan hangat.  
Sebelumnya, seorang Ino Yamanaka tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ia akan jatuh cinta kepada sensei dari sahabatnya sendiri, yakni Haruno Sakura dari tim tujuh. Tapi, umur bukan masalah untuknya. Jika umur menjadi penghalang cintanya, maka dia tidak akan pernah berani untuk memulai hubungan dengan Kakashi. Nyatanya bagi Ino, cinta tak memandang hal-hal seperti itu.  
Kakashi menatap wajah bahagia Ino dalam. Terkadang, dia merasa malu menjadi kekasihnya. Perbedaan umur menjadi ketakutannya. Akan tetapi, Ino selalu menguatkan putra Sakumo Hatake itu, menyakinkan bahwa tidak masalah selama mereka saling mencintai. Mereka, Kakashi dan Ino, berhasil menemukan kenyamanan satu sama lain dengan cara mereka sendiri.  
Setelah beberapa suapan terlalui, akhirnya Kakashi dan Ino berhasil menghabiskan sarapan mereka. Dan saat ini, Ino harus segera pergi sebelum Naruto dan Sakura datang untuk latihan seperti biasa. Tapi sebelum itu, ia menarik masker Kakashi ke atas, memastikan wajah tampan kekasihnya tidak terumbar begitu saja.  
Menepuk pelan celananya yang sedikit berdebu, Ino akhirnya berdiri dan siap untuk pergi. Tapi dengan cepat Kakashi memegang pergelangan tangannya. Membuat Ino mau tak mau berbalik untuk menatap ke arah sang kekasih.  
Hening beberapa saat. Kakashi bergerak memeluknya. Dan Ino yang awalnya berdiam diri akhirnya merespon pelukan sang kekasih. Gadis bersurai pirang itu menggeram pelan dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Kakashi, menghirup feromon yang membuatnya merasa nyaman.  
Telapak tangan Kakashi bergerak melepaskan ikat rambut Ino Yamanaka, dengan tujuan agar pria itu bisa lebih mudah mengelus rambut belakang sang kekasih pirang yang sangat dicintainya. Bibirnya menggumam beberapa saat sebelum kemudian berujar, "Aku mencintaimu Ino."  
Dan satu kecupan pun mendarat di kening seorang Ino Yamanaka, meski kecupan itu harus terhalang oleh masker. Akan tetapi, rasa hangat tetap bisa Ino rasakan, dan kini menyebar di seluruh wajahnya. Pipi putri kesayagan Inoichi itu nampak merona merah karena perlakuan dari seorang Hatake Kakashi.  
"Aku juga mencintaimu Kakashi," balas Ino, dia melepaskan pelukannya dan segera pergi berlalu sebelum Naruto dan Sakura benar-benar datang dan memergoki mereka.  
Dan benar saja, tak berselang lama setelah kepergian Ino. Dua sosok berbeda tone rambut itu nampak berjalan beriringan dan menghampiri sang sensei yang terlihat berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan buku berwarna oranye miliknya.  
"Yo kalian berdua," sapa Kakashi pada kedua murid kebanggaannya, "berangkat bersama, eh?"  
Naruto yang mendengarkan pertanyaan Kakashi nampak antusias, pria jinchuriki itu menyengir sambil menggaruk rambut pirangnya yang tak gatal. Melempar senyum lima jari khasnya. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri tidak menggubris pertanyaan sang sensei.  
Gadis khas bunga musim semi itu malah terlihat sibuk mengendus dengan hidung mungilnya yang tergolong mancung dan peka terhadap bebauan. Dahinya sedikit berkerut dengan iris gioknya yang menyipit curiga ke arah sang sensei.  
"Hey, Kakashi-sensei. Bau ini seperti bau parfum wanita yang Ino baru beli kemarin. Apakah dia kemari tadi?" tanya Sakura yang masih tidak menghilangkan pandangan penasarannya, menuntut jawaban atau kejelasan dari sosok pria Hatake di hadapannya.  
"Uh, itu ... em." Kakashi nampak tergugu saat wajah manis murid gulalinya semakin menatap curiga padanya. Sial, apa yang harus ia lakukan, pikirkan sesuatu Kakashi, batinnya merutuk.  
"Sensei."  
"Uh, ya?"  
"Kenapa badanmu sangat berbau seperti Ino. Maksudku, badanmu benar-benar tercium seperti Ino astaga! Kalau aku memejamkan mata dan kau menonaktifkan chakra milikmu, aku mungkin akan mengira kalah kau ini adalah Ino," ujar Sakura panjang lebar. Iris emerald cerlang gadis manis itu masih menuntut kejelasan dari seorang Hatake Kakashi yang nampak gelagapan.  
Bukan apa, pasalnya, ini adalah bau parfum wanita yang sangat khas dengan aroma kesukaan sahabat pirangnya. Dan selain itu, yang ia tahu, Kakashi bukanlan tipe orang yang memakai parfum selama ini.  
Sementara Sakura masih asik menginterogasi. Netra sapphire milik Uzumaki Naruto beralih menatap ikat rambut yang tergeletak di tanah. Memungutnya dan memperhatikan benda yang terasa tidak asing itu.  
"Saku-chan, lihat! Ini ikat rambut milik Ino, kan?" Naruto bertanya heboh, menepuk pelan lengan Sakura untuk memastikan benda di tangannya.  
Iris giok Sakura beralih menatap benda yang dimaksud oleh Naruto, tidak butuh lima detik untuk ia mengenali salah satu benda kesayangan sahabat pirangnya itu, "Ya, kurasa kau benar, Naru. Itu sepertinya memang ikat rambut milik Ino, tapi ... kenapa ada di sini?"  
Hening sejenak. Iris emerald cerlang milik Sakura dan iris sapphire milik Naruto saling melempar pandangan. Netra indah milik keduanya menyipit, sebelum kemudian beralih menatap sengit ke arah Hatake Kakashi.  
"Sensei, kau—"  
"A- aku ... aku bisa jelaskan," ucap Kakashi tergugup.  
Yah, mungkin memang sudah saatnya dia memberitahukan soal hubungan mereka kepada yang lain. Meskipun nantinya akan ada banyak pertanyaan dan penilaian dari orang-orang, atau bahkan tuduhan yang tak berdasar untuk mereka. Itu semua tidak akan menjadi masalah. Karena mereka, pasti akan saling menguatkan dan menghadapinya bersama. Selalu, seperti itu.  
E N D

**Author's Note:**

> Special Thanks to MadaSaku-L


End file.
